My Nodachi Is Lost
by Ivory.NaNaNa
Summary: Gawat! Nodachi Lass hilang! Setelah dicari-cari kesemua tempat enggak ketemu-ketemu. Lama-kelamaan Lass nyerah juga. Akhirnya, dia mengucapkan 'sesuatu' yang membuat Arme blushing. Apa yang dikatakannya, ya? BAD SUMMARY!


Judul: My Nodachi is Lost!

Disclamer: Grandchase punya KoG (terima kasih KoG )

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Lass x Arme, Ronan x Elesis, Ryan x Lire

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Nyambung

Rating: T

Hehe… kalo jelek silakan flame.

Tapi, author harap tolong dibaca.

-Ivory, Author-

0.0

Sebelum ceritanya mulai, Ivory mau ngejawab review di Ghost Hunter dulu, ya…

Untuk Kak 7Chalice07: makasih ya sarannya, Kak! Ivory seneng banget lho atas review Kakak. Maaf kalo jelek. Kan masih pemula . Kalo kakak-kakak semua pengarang fanfic kan ahli semua. Oh ya, soal genre, Ivory juga masih bingung mau kasih genre apa. Maaf kalo enggak ada horror-nya. Takut kalo buat kebawa mimpi buruk. Kakak enggak sarap kok! Oh ya, makasih sudah buat cerita GC yang Search a missing kitty dan Arme nurse, ya. Ivory suka ceritanya (jujur! Jujur! Bisanya di tulis disini. Soalnya gak tau caranya review!)

Untuk Kak TFP-IS-MY-NAME: makasih juga review-nya. Genre, ya? Hihi (ada yang lucu?)… masalah itu, sih… Ivory juga enggak tau jawabannya (bodo atau males jawab?!). Yang jelas di ceritanya genre Horor sama Humor enggak ada bedanya, kan (mending kalo buat cerita, genrenya enggak usah dicantumin!)? Sekali lagi makasih buat kakak…

Untuk Kak Perfect Maid Haruka: thanks to kakak (bahasa apaan tuh!) buat review-nya. Soal genre lagi… genrenya salah, Kak! Ahaha… ini gara-gara sepupu Ivory rame terus sih *Sepupu Ivory: lha kok aku yang disalahin?*! Genre horror sebetulnya enggak terlalu disuka Ivory (kenapa buat!?). Soalnya takut mimpi buruk akhirnya enggak bisa tidur. Kak! Ivory suka ceritanya Kakak yang judulnya The Mighty Magician and The Thief. Permintaan Ivory buat kakak. Kak! Update cerita The Mighty Magician and Thief-nya di cepetin, yah *di tabok*?!

Demikian jawaban review untuk kakak-kakak. Semoga, kakak-kakak bisa buat karya yang banyak, ya!

0.0

Oke, cerita akan di mulai dari sekarang!

~My Nodachi Is Lost!~

Pulang dari Pasar Kembang (?), Arme langsung lari membawa belanjaannya ke kamar Lass. Sebelum itu dia mengetuk pintu Lass (siapa tau dia tidur) dulu.

"Lass, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Arme lembut kepada pacarnya yang berambut putih itu. *Author: ihii… ihii*.

Tak ada jawaban. Arme mendengus. Mungkin Lass tidur, ah biarlah, kemarin kan dia ada tugas ngambil gula ke Archimedia (?) pastinya kan cape, batin Arme sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Ketika Arme berbalik…

BRAKKKK!

Arme kaget dan segera menoleh. Senangnya Arme bahwa Lass membukakan pintunya walau dengan cara yang kasar. Tapi kenapa baju Lass yang kusut dengan mata yang sembab, ya? Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Waduh (ikut-ikutan Sketsa)! Kacau banget keadannya! Ehh… tunggu! Tunggu, Lass menangis?

"Ehh… Lass?" Arme heran.

Lass hanya menatap Arme. Bibirnya kering. "Arme…" katanya pelan namun terdengar oleh gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Hem?" Arme langsung mendekati Lass dan membelai rambut putihnya. Arme harus berjinjit karena tinggi Lass lebih tinggi darinya.

Lass merinding. "Arme… Arme…" katanya pelan.

"Heh? Heh?" Arme penasaran.

Lass membuka mulut. Arme menunggu jawaban dari lelaki rambut putih itu. Sekian lama menunggu… "ARME! NODACHI-KU ILANG! HUWAAAAAA *Lass: bisa serak nih suara gue*!" teriak Lass lalu di susul dengan tangisannya.

Arme melongo. Tunggu, Lass menangis lagi? Seorang lelaki cool menangis? Di depannya? WHAT THE HELL?! Bagaikan, kucing imoet-imoet kejatuhan tangganya Pak Tukang. Mati. Lalu keinjek-injek orang jasadnya. Ada kucing kampoeng lewat. Mumpung perutnya si kucing kampoeng keroncongan. Dimakan tuh, sisa daging si kucing imoet. GYAAAAAA?!

Dengan menangis tersedu-sedu, (wah?) dia memeluk Arme yang hanya melongo.

"Nodachi-ku hilang, Arme… senjataku telah tiada… gimana aku bisa berperang ngelawan musuh… Me… gimana aku bisa hidup tanpa senjataku, Arme… aku enggak bisa lagi ngelindungi kamu… dari cowok-cowok hidung belang… itu Me… aku enggak bisa lagi…" tangis Lass mendramatisir. Arme langsung sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Lass.

Arme hanya diam di pelukan Lass. Arme agak risih sih, ngelihat Lass nangis kayak gini. Tapi kasian juga dia, kan? Sebagai pacarnya, Arme harus membantu Lass menemukan Nodachi-nya. Arme mendongak menatap Lass.

"Lass… ayo kita cari bareng-bareng, oke? Kalo kita cari bareng-bareng. Kan cepet ketemu," kata Arme menghapus air mata Lass dengan saputangan ungu yang di dominasi dengan warna putih. Di tengahnya ada tulisan 'Arme and Lass Together Forever'.

"Iya…" kata Lass sambil mengangguk. Lalu dua orang itu pun masuk ke kamar Lass *Author: jangan pikir macem-macem oke? Ini tujuannya bantu Lass nyari senjatanya, kok*.

0.0

Di taman…

Nampak Lire dan Ryan sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman. Ryan meniupkan seruling. Nampak burung-burung bertengger di kepala Ryan dan Lire. Dua elven pencinta alam itu sedang menikmati pagi yang indah ini.

"Ryan, kau memang pemain seruling andal," puji Lire lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kau adalah pemain harpa yang profesional. Aku ingat saat kamu kontes harpa tingkat benua (?). Kau menang, dapet juara 2, kan? Ya, walau bukan juara 1, itu sudah cukup hebat," kata Ryan.

"Hihi…" Lire tertawa kecil.

Lire dan Ryan saling berpandangan. Tanpa sadar, wajah Ryan dan Lire itu mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Kedua elven itu terpejam.

Saat… wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Deg…deg…deg…

PRAAAAAANNNGG! Sebuah mug melayang ke arah kedua elven yang tengah 'erm…' ciuman itu. Ryan membuka matanya. Matanya membulat. Ryan segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Lire dan itu membuat Lire kecewa. Ryan segera merebut Bow Lire. Lalu, Ryan pun membidik mug itu. Dia luncurkan anak panah itu.

PRAAAANNNNGGG! Yeah! Tepat sasaran. Mug itu pecah berkeping-keping. Ryan dan Lire langsung melirik ke kanan-kiri. Mereka menemukan jendela yang pecah.

"Arg! Itu kan jendela Lass! Apa-apaan sih Lass itu?!" geram Ryan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Lire.

"Dia mengganggu acara kita!" kata Lire sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tanda dia sangatlah kesal.

Tak lama setelah mug, ada seorang gadis berambut ungu yang tengah menjerit! Tunggu itu kan Arme! What? Rupanya Arme Glenstid bisa melayang di udara. Arme terbang!

"WAAAA! Arme bisa terbang! Arme! Arme!" sorak Lire dan Ryan.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Arme.

Tapi sepertinya, Arme enggak terbang tuh! Jeritannya itu bukan jeritan kesenangan tapi, ketakutan!

"Lass ngelempar Arme deh kayaknya," kata Ryan.

"Iya. Kuat juga dia," kata Lire.

Ryan dan Lire bertatapan. "Waduh! Arme!" teriak Ryan dan Lire mengejar Arme yang terlempar ke pohon apel yang tumbuh di taman.

Sementara Elesis dan Ronan yang sedang makan apel sambil bercanda di atas pohon langsung di rusak oleh kedatangan Arme yang muncul tiba-tiba (silahkan readers bayangkan).

Elesis dan Ronan terbelalak.

"UWAAAAAA!" jerit Elesis dan Ronan bersamaan.

"KYAAAA! ELESIS, RONAAAAN!" jerit Arme.

GRASAK! GRUSUK! Elesis, Ronan, dan Arme langsung jatuh berjamaah (?). Seketika apel yang menggantung di pohon itu langsung ikutan jatuh.

BRUGH! BRUGH! Tiga orang itu terjatuh. Disusul oleh apel-apel yang langsung menimpa tiga orang yang malang itu.

"ADUH…" ringis Elesis mengelus bokongnya.

"Sakit…" ringis Ronan mengelus kepalanya. "Aaaah?! Rambut indahku!" jerit Ronan.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Enak-enakan makan apel, kenapa kau ganggu?!" bentak Elesis kasar.

"Maaf. Tapi dapet apel banyak kan?" kata Arme dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Arme langsung memakan apel di tangannya.

"Dasar! Kepala Ungu Rakus Sialan!" seru Elesis jengkel sambil memukuli kepala Arme dengan Sword yang digunakannya untuk mengambil apel yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari jangkauan (?).

"I, iya! Sakit Elesis! Ampuuunn! Iya, ya. Kami sebetulnya sedang mencari Nodachi," kata Arme sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol dipukuli Elesis

"Kami? Nodachi? Ohh… Lass, ya?" timpal Ronan merapikan rambutnya yang susah-susah di rawat sampai panjang dan lembut itu.

Arme mengangguk.

"Elesis! Ronan! Arme! Kalian enggak napa-napa, kan?" tanya Lire yang sudah bawa kotak P3K.

"Enggak apa," jawab Elesis masih kesal karena kencannya dengan Ronan di ganggu Arme.

"Mending kita ke kamar Lass aja! Aku kok ngerasa enggak enak," kata Ronan khawatir.

"Me too. Ayo kita kesana!" seru Elesis langsung berlari. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang asik makan apel yang berjatuhan itu. Ronan yang menyarankan teman-temannya untuk ke kamar Lass malah ikutan makan?!

"DI SAAT GENTING KAYAK GINI KALIAN KOK MAKAN?! BODOH! BODOH!" bentak Elesis dengan suara menggelegar.

Ronan, Lire, Ryan, dan Arme tercengang mendengar teriak Elesis. Seperti auman singa yang marah!

"I… iya Tuan Putri Elesis! Kami akan turuti…" kata Ronan, Lire, Ryan, dan Arme ketakutan.

"Bagus! Ayo pergi!" seru Elesis. Keempat temannya mengekor langkah Elesis.

0.0

Sesampainya di kamar Lass, sungguh kagetnya mereka! Kamar itu sudah seperti kapal pecah! Lass yang adalah orang yang rapi, namun cuma karena kehilangan senjatanya yang tak lain adalah Nodachi-nya sampai membuat kamarnya berantakan?! Arme segera menghampiri Lass yang terduduk dengah wajah suram di meja belajarnya.

"Lass? Are you okay?" tanya Arme hati-hati.

Lass tak menjawab. Kedua tangannya malah menggengam kedua tangan Arme.

"Maaf aku melemparmu. Arme, aku minta kau duduk di sampingku, yah," kata Lass lembut.

Arme, Elesis, Ronan, Lire, dan Ryan terbelalak mendengar perkataan Lass yang lembut itu. Biasanya kan kalo ngomong kan err… enggak kasar… tapi juga enggak lembut. Sedengan lah! Arme pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Lass.

"Akan kubantu kau mencari senjatamu! Aku berjanji, kita akan menemukannya bersama-sama!" kata Arme.

"Biarlah Arme. Biarlah Nodachi-ku hilang. Tapi, kau tak boleh hilang, Arme! Nafasmu adalah nafasku. Kita tak akan pernah berpisah! Jika kumati kau ikut mati. Jika kau mati aku juga mati! Arme, jangan pedulikan Nodachi-ku. itu sudah tak penting. Walau aku tak bisa melindungimu dengan senjata, tapi aku bisa melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri!" kata Lass dengan wajah memerah.

Sang Pendengar hanya merasa wajahnya memerah. Arme mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia. "Iya. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya," kata Arme memeluk Lass.

Elesis, Ronan, Lire, dan Ryan tersenyum melihat Arme dan Lass bahagia. Arme dan Lass berdekatan, berdekatan, berdekatan. Dan tinggal berapa senti lagi mereka… chu! They are kissed! Woo… hoo! Lalu, Lass dan Arme saling melempar senyum.

"Kasus terselesaikan!" kata Lire menepuk telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, momen yang indah ini di ganggu oleh lelaki berambut raven hitam yang tak lain adalah kakek Elesis, Sieghart.

"Lass! Nodachi-mu! Maaf karena aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang!" seru Sieghart.

Lass, Arme, Ronan, Elesis, Ryan dan Lire langsung cengo. Mereka menatap Lass dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Lho? Kok ada di tanganmu?" tanya Lass bengong.

"Kau kan meminjamkannya padaku untuk di teliti oleh Mari, kan?" tanya Sieghart heran.

CTRRRRR! Bagai kesambar petir di siang bolong, Ronan, Elesis, Ryan, dan Lire men-deathglare Lass dan menatap Lass dengan tatapan horror. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan sambil bersiul-siul tanda tak terjadi apa-apa.

"KAUUUUUU! LAAAAASSSSS! MATI KAU!" seru Elesis, Ronan, Ryan, dan Lire kesal sambil mengejar Lass yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa itu.

THE END

0.0

Author: Aah… karya yang kedua akhirnya jadi. Semoga readers suka!

Ryan: Ya, kau saja yang berharap

Ronan: Jangan sampai enggak ada orang yang nge-review cerita elekmu itu! Dasar pemimpi!

Author: Iih! Biarin!

Elesis: Ni orang pengen tak bunuh!

Arme: Elesis sabar! Oh ya, Lass-nya kalo nangis wajahnya cute, ya!

Lass: Arg! Apa yang kau bilang!?

Lire: Bagi para reader sekalian erm… silakan flame cerita ini dengan kata-kata menusuk hati *terrsenyum layaknya setan**Author ditancepin sepuluh ribu anak panah sama Lire*

Author: Lire!

Elesis: Ni orang main nyolot aja! Gebukin aja, deh!

Ronan, Arme, Lass, Lire, Ryan: Yo! *nyerbu Author sambil membawa senjata masing-masing*

Author: HELP ME, PLEASE!

Apakah Author dapat bertahan hidup karena serangan keenam chaser itu? Tunggu saja karya selanjutnya!


End file.
